


The Wildest Night

by xRabbitx



Series: The Lion's Trust [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: LionTrust, M/M, Porn With Plot, The porn is still there, This used to be without plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You got me a bed?” Khadgar asks, hissing in pain as he shifts and props himself up against the wall.</i><br/>“Yeah,” Anduin replies, lingering by the door and a little uncertain what to do now. “You and that hammock was a disaster waiting to happen.”<br/>Khadgar looks up at him and smiles a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Post Warcraft (movie): As they flee from the Horde and burning ruins of Stormwind, Khadgar and Anduin’s ship is attacked by a swarm of naga. Anduin is less of a cock, but Khadgar is still bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wildest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. Plz point out any typos orz

~*~

  
  
Khadgar is still feeling dazed and weak when Anduin leaves him. His head is spinning, but he manages to stumble over to his bundle of clothes on the floor. He can hear urgent running and shouting, and he knows that he needs to snap out of it.  
     “They’re attacking! Get the civilians below deck! Quickly!” Anduin’s voice cuts through the noise, loud and powerful, and it clear away the haze in Khadgar’s brain. He resolutely strips out of his night shirt and gets dressed. The noise outside grows louder, and he can hear the sound of metal against metal. Just as he tugs on his last boot, the door is crashed open behind him, and he hears a loud, spitting hiss. The blood rushes to his cheeks as he turns around and finds himself, for the first time, face to face with a naga. He has read about them and seen the illustrations, but it could never have prepared him for the real thing. Standing so tall (at least seven feet) it has to duck its head to slither through the door, the naga slides towards him. Its blue, spikey scales and beady, yellow eyes glint in the light from the lantern, and it seems to be grinning at him with its hooked teeth. Then it lurches at him, its clawed hand swinging a saber at him, but Khadgar is too quick. He dodges the attack and the sharp blade and jumps behind the naga before blasting it with a frost nova. The naga growls and spits him as the lower half of its body is instantly frozen, locking it in place. It swings at him again with the blade, but Khadgar is too far away. He knows the spell won’t last forever, so he rushes out the door to help Anduin and the other soldiers.  
     Out on the main deck, everything is chaos; there are naga crawling up over the bulwarks on both sides of the ship, and in the middle, Anduin and his men are locked in fierce combat. Khadgar can’t help marvel for a second over the ferocity and strength with which Anduin fights. He should be driving the naga back, but something is wrong…  
     “They’re being healed!” Anduin growls as he slices his sword across the scaled chest of the naga attacking him. The large gash instantly closes up again, glittering with a pale green residue. “We can’t kill them!”  
Khadgar sends another frost nova hurtling towards the bulwark, preventing the intruding naga from advancing. But it’s not going to last, and if they can’t kill the naga, they will be overrun in no time. If they hadn’t been on a ship entirely made out of wood, Khadgar would have introduced the naga to his pyroblast, but that would mean risking setting the entire ship on fire. Desperately, Khadgar looks around to find out where the healing magic is coming from, and then he sees her; a naga sea witch on the upper deck above them. She is at least as tall as the naga that attacked him in the cabin, her long tail swishing and curling on the deck, and all of her four, long arms are raised, hurling balls of healing magic in all directions. As long as she is there, they won’t stand a chance.  
     “Lothar,” Khadgar shouts over the noise. “Lothar, the witch! There’s a witch!”  
     “I see her,” Anduin calls back, and dodges just in time to not get skewered by a naga spear. “I can’t—you’re gonna have to get her, kid. They’re blocking me!”  
Khadgar groans. His magic is best for defending and blocking, not attacking. But there’s nothing for it. The naga frozen to the bulwarks are hacking away at the ice, and it’s only a matter of time before they’re free to converge on Anduin and his men, and then the rest of the ship. With more courage than he actually feels, Khadgar climbs into the railings, trying to get the upper hand on the witch. She doesn’t see him and keeps all her attention on healing the naga soldiers. Once Khadgar finds a good spot above her, he throws a counterspell at her, blocking her current wave of healing. She hisses and looks around for the caster, eventually spotting Khadgar above her. Khadgar just has time to block the spell she sends at him, but the blast from when the two spells collide in midair makes the ropes sway, and he almost lose his footing. He narrowly dodges the next blast she hurls at him with one hand while the other three go back to casting healing spells on the other naga. Khadgar is clinging to the railings, desperately trying to figure out how the best the witch. Then it comes to him; with the hand that’s not grabbing the ropes, Khadgar breathes out the incantation and creates a shielding spell around the witch. The spell is meant for defense, and it’s powerful enough to stop any spells from entering and leaving it. The witch spits and hisses inside the orb of magic, but none of her spell blasts or clawing break the orb. From below him, on the main deck, Khadgar can hear the naga’s howls of pain and the soldiers’ triumphant cries. The healing wave has stopped, and the nagas start dropping like flies. But it isn’t over. Khadgar knows that, like the frost nova, the orb won’t last forever, and if he wants the attack to be over, he’s going to have to kill the witch. Anduin is still preoccupied with the naga on the deck and the ones that have hacked themselves free from the bulwarks, so Khadgar can’t expect him to help. Khadgar isn’t convinced he can take down the witch in a close combat, so there is only one other way. It’s going to be painful, but he’s going to have to do it.  
     “They’re still coming, kid!” Anduin shouts, looking up from the corpse of the naga he just killed right in time to chop the head of the next. “You gotta—!” Anduin’s gaze catches Khadgar in the railings just before he jumps. Anduin’s heart skips a beat; it’s a high jump and Khadgar might break his neck if he… Anduin can’t really see what’s going on, but, still in midair, Khadgar seems to cancel the orb around the witch while simultaneously sending the biggest blast of arcane missiles Anduin has ever seen right at her. The ship rocks and trembles dangerously as Khadgar and the witch collide, and there’s a sharp blink of purple magic before Anduin is deafened by a loud, crackling peal and the following blast wave that sends him stumbling backwards. The naga pause, and when they realize that the witch is no longer on the upper deck, they withdraw, slithering across the main deck and over the bulwarks as fast as they can.  
     “Kill them before they get away,” Anduin commands his men as he finds his feet, then rushes to the upper deck. There’s a large scorch mark on the deck floor, and the witch seems to have been literally blown to bits, evenly strewn everywhere. Behind the rudder, curled up into a ball is Khadgar. Anduin rushes to his side, kneeling down and breathing a sigh of relief when he sees that Khadgar is breathing.  
     “Hey, kid,” he hums, gingerly putting a hand on Khadgar’s shoulder. “It’s over. You did good.”  
     “My leg,” Khadgar groans, uncurling a little and looking up at Anduin, and Anduin instantly notices an unfamiliar streak of silvery grey in Khadgar’s dark hair. “I think it’s broken.”  
Anduin runs a hand over Khadgar’s leg, which does indeed feel broken, and Khadgar grunts in pain.  
     “We don’t have any healers onboard,” Anduin says with a sigh. “You’ll have to wait until we reach Lordaeron. Shouldn’t take more than another day now if the wind’s on our side.”  
Khadgar groans and rubs over his eyes. The fractured bone is sending dull pulses of pain up his leg and up his spine, and the thought of having to lay in a hammock with a broken leg make him feel almost sick.  
     “I’ll make you a splint,” Anduin says, pushing to his feet. “Don’t move.”  
     “How would I even move?” Khadgar calls after him, and Anduin can’t help but smile a bit as he leaves.  
On the main deck, Anduin’s men have started throwing the dead naga overboard—thankfully, there were no human casualties.  
     “Woodrove,” Anduin tells one of his men, “go to the mage’s cabin and make him a proper bed.”  
     “With what, Lord Lothar?”  
     “There should be some hay in the ship’s hold. And find some blankets. Khadgar just saved all our asses, so at least we can make him a decent bed.” 

~*~

  
  
When Anduin returns to Khadgar, he’s carrying an old mop and some torn linen. He breaks the stick into two pieces and uses the linen to tie them to Khadgar’s leg.  
     “Up you go,” Anduin says, pulling Khadgar up to stand on his good leg. But when they try to walk, Khadgar grunts and almost collapses.  
     “Shit,” Anduin sighs, scratching his head with the hand that isn’t holding onto Khadgar. “I’m going to have to carry you, aren’t I?”  
     “Trust me, I’m not a fan either,” Khadgar groans through his teeth, pale-faced and shivering from the pain.  
Anduin huffs and leads Khadgar’s arm around his neck, then lifts Khadgar up into his arms. By the time they reach Khadgar’s cabin, Khadgar’s face is as pink the sunset west of them. Anduin gently lays Khadgar down on the makeshift bed on the floor.  
     “You got me a bed?” Khadgar asks, hissing in pain as he shifts and props himself up against the wall.  
     “Yeah,” Anduin replies, lingering by the door and a little uncertain what to do now. “You and that hammock was a disaster waiting to happen.”  
Khadgar looks up at him and smiles a bit.  
     “Thank you,” he says softly and remembers what happened in this very room less than an hour ago.  
Anduin shrugs, and Khadgar could swear that he looks a bit nervous.  
     “I should go,” Anduin then says, shifting his weight. “There’s a lot of cleanup to do still.” He looks like he doesn’t want to go.  
     “Oh, right,” Khadgar says with a nod. Then, when Anduin turns to leave, he adds, “Although you should come back later and check up on me. My leg might need more attention.”  
     “Well, I’m not really a doct—” Anduin begins, but Khadgar cuts him off.  
     “I insist,” he says, looking intently at Anduin. “You never know what could happen. To my leg.”  
     “Oh.” There’s a grin playing around the corners of Anduin’s mouth. “Right. I’ll come back later.”  
     “Good. Now go away.”  


~*~

  
  
Khadgar wakes up later by something scratching against his cheek. He grunts and opens his eyes to realize that the thing gently scratching him is Anduin’s beard. Anduin is sitting next to him, leaned in close, and brushing his lips against the spot right behind Khadgar’s ear. Anduin’s breath is soft and warm, and Khadgar’s entire body is instantly covered in goosebumps.  
     “How’s the leg?” Anduin murmurs into Khadgar’s hair.  
     “Still broken,” Khadgar replies, his eyes fluttering closed as he leans his head back against the wall to fully enjoy the soft kisses against his skin. Anduin lets out a huff of laughter and then begins kissing his way down the side of Khadgar’s neck, making Khadgar shiver from head to toe. Khadgar can feel his cock trying its very best to get hard, but with the pain in his leg that just isn’t going to happen. He feels a bit sorry for it, but Anduin’s lips are distracting him from his self-pity, and instead he turns his head to catch Anduin’s lips with his own. Their kiss is softer and slower this time and not the fumbling mess from earlier. Very soon, Khadgar’s fingers find their way into Anduin’s hair, twisting and scratching through it, and Anduin leans closer, his breathing quickening a bit. When Anduin’s hand starts snaking its way down to Khadgar’s groin, Khadgar grabs it and breaks the kiss.  
     “Wait,” he breathes, lips feeling hot and swollen. “It’s my turn this time.”  
     “Your turn?” Anduin asks, arching an eyebrow.  
     “Yep,” Khadgar replies. “But, uh, you’re gonna have to help me a bit.”  
     “With what?”  
     “Just help me get further down.”  
Khadgar, with the aid of Anduin, shifts further down until he’s sitting next to Anduin’s knees. Anduin is watching him with amusement and apparently can’t guess what’s going to happen next. He quickly realizes, however, when Khadgar leans down to nuzzle his lips against the bulge in Anduin’s pants.  
     “Oh,” Anduin breathes and bites his bottom lip as he spreads his legs a few inches. He hadn’t expected Khadgar to do something like this—he always seemed so innocent—but apparently he was wrong. Anduin shifts a bit and lets out a soft groan as Khadgar tugs open the front of his pants, taking out his swollen dick. It jerks hard when Khadgar touches it, and Anduin has to seriously get himself together to not let out another groan. It’s only with the very tips of his nails that he manages to cling to his self-control, but that all goes south when he feels the warm, wet slide of Khadgar’s tongue traveling up the shaft of his cock to curl over the sensitive head. Anduin lets out a long, shuddering moan, and he reaches down to twist his fingers in Khadgar’s thick hair.  
     “Shhh,” Khadgar whispers against the head of his dick.  
     “What?” Anduin is already panting.  
     “You’re being very loud,” Khadgar breathes. “You’re waking up the entire ship.”  
     “Do you care?”  
     “I guess not.”  
     “Then please continue.”  
Khadgar huffs against Anduin’s cock, but he continues as told. He slides one hand up Anduin’s thigh to cup his balls and gently roll them in the palm of his hand as he sucks the head of Anduin’s dick into his mouth. Anduin’s cock is thick and sturdy, just like the man himself, and Khadgar has to open wide to fit it all in his mouth. As Khadgar sucks his lips tight around the shaft, Anduin moans and squirms in the hay, tightening his grip in Khadgar’s hair to the point where it almost hurts. With a groan through his nose, Khadgar starts bobbing his head, sucking Anduin’s cock in slick, even movements while Anduin lets the entire ship know just how good it feels. Anduin isn’t usually this vocal during sex, but it’s been a long time, and Khadgar’s mouth is driving him insane.  
Eventually, he tugs hard at Khadgar’s hair and breathes, “Stop.”  
Khadgar stops and looks up.  
     “Come up here,” Anduin whispers and helps Khadgar move. “I want to kiss you when I come.”  
Anduin just has time to notice the smirk on Khadgar’s lips before they’re kissing again and Khadgar’s hand is on his dick. Khadgar jerks him off with quick, steady strokes, and it only takes a few more minutes before Anduin moans as soft, “Fuck,” into Khadgar’s mouth as his abs tense up and his cock jerks in Khadgar’s hand, splattering Khadgar’s fingers and the front of his uniform with thick ropes of come.  
They fall asleep fully clothed with their lips touching, and Anduin doesn’t wake up until he hears the cry of, “Lordaeron ahead!” 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
